1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fishing reels and, in particular, to a gear shift mechanism having high and low speed gears.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, many gear shift systems are known for two speed fishing reels. Some use a drive key, indexed to the gear shift mechanism. The key is moved between positions to engage the high speed gear or the low speed gear. In others, the low speed gear is fixed to the gear shaft. The entire gear shaft is translated into engagement with the high speed gear, or into engagement with the low speed driven gear. In yet another arrangement, the low speed gear is translated along the gear shaft, engaging either with the high speed drive gear, or with its mating low speed driven gear.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,101,316, one of the drive gears is fixed to the drive shaft for rotation by the drive shaft and the other gear translates axially relative to the drive shaft.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,058,447, there is a key, which in the prior art was tilted. This patent recognized this problem and introduced an element requiring a xe2x80x9cposture maintainingxe2x80x9d means. Also, in this patent, the key translates along the shaft.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,867,392, it is necessary to have a tubular member for the key to travel in and springs on both sides of that key. The gears do not translate with respect to the shaft.
The current invention uses a new concept. In this design, the high speed and low speed gears are indexed to one another. They are free to rotate relative to one another, but cannot move axially relative to one another. This gear set is then translated along the gear shaft, into engagement with one of two drive means; one for the low speed gear and one for the high-speed gear.
This design has several advantages. The means for driving the gears is fixed to the gear stud. This allows for a much stronger arrangement than a translating key. Second, construction can be simple and inexpensive. Third, a more precise feel can be achieved. For example, with a translating low speed gear such as is known in the prior art, drive forces are first applied to the low speed gear, then into the high-speed gear (in high speed). Thus, any clearances existing between the low speed gear and the gear shaft are compounded by the clearance between the high-speed gear and low speed gear. With my system, once it is engaged, there is no xe2x80x9cslopxe2x80x9d between the drives and, therefore, there is less backlash.
I also have invented a new push button means for moving the gear shift mechanism.